Raven Hearts
by LeGrande Grover
Summary: A poem based on Edgar Allen Poe's 'The Raven'. It's about the characters from Final Fantasy in the game....the grown up ones, anyway. Some CloudAerith sappiness! Be warned! R&R!


**Raven Hearts**

Once inside a Kingdom thriving, there was a King who took no diving,  
  
when involved in the search forever for the answers more.  
  
While he studied, bereft of power, suddenly there came shower,  
  
As if heaven's single hour, hour of becoming lore.  
  
"Tis the workings," He muttered, "Of my finding ancient doors --  
  
Have I wakened something more?"

A dark fate he did fall to, lost his body he indeed do,  
  
And every single creature wrought its presence through forgotten doors.  
  
Eagerly, they named the 'Heartless', once combined became the partless,  
  
Began a fight that's ever startless, startless for those known before.  
  
Six names and faces that came to bless, to fight the fight that came before.  
  
Remembered here for evermore.

Pink long dress, a sharpen'd shur'ken, the Buster sword wrapped in curtain,  
  
First name changed, to stay certain, within a Gummi they did explore.  
  
So that now, to end the darkness, are the six are one no more,

Split in groups of less than four.

Presently the pilot wandered, crossed a shop in where he squandered,  
  
"Sir or Madam, which lone trinket or fine item do you implore?"  
  
Days drag dearly, often napping, even as patrons gently rapping,  
  
Wanting items they came a'tapping, tapping on his workshop door.  
  
Fixing Gummis is such a chore.

The mighty Cloud, left the ladies, found a job with dark Hades,  
  
Paid to fight a battle that was not a sin from long before.  
  
But his honor stayed unbroken, and Death God gave no token,  
  
And so he lingered softly spoken, from the one he loved before.  
  
How he wished his black wing to, to find the one he loved before.  
  
Merely this and nothing more.

Last to first and first begone, sense of purpose struck his yawn,  
  
Soon the Gunblade quickly drawn, to fight the fight from long before.  
  
"I can't lose," was his creed, "Others do I finally need."  
  
Then perhaps his place replace, one from one from long before.  
  
It was unsaid that he would bore, to fill the place from long before.  
  
And due purpose do I implore.

To the fight came the ninja, thought I would forget her, didja?  
  
Contrasted to the other ninja by acting out of saintly yore.  
  
Out she came as kind and deadly, turning Heartless into medley,  
  
But falling blindly but so gently for the one of handsome bore.  
  
Surely, cute would grow to something, something into priceless more?  
  
Her impish crush did he ignore.

The last of angels brought back from dead, forced to wrench the poplar head,  
  
Though stayed fast in her stead, of her endearment from before.  
  
Jacket missing, finer image, to the Heartless, a lost village,  
  
But somehow came to find the heart that she had somehow lost before.  
  
Stay with one but love the other infinitely ever more.

In the last, but never least, came the fierce and awesome beast,  
  
Let the wrath blade quickly feast, and through all the markers he did tore.  
  
With silver hair and long black coat, and one large black wing did he gloat,  
  
To be the horror, that one dark note, that could exist in all of lore.  
  
A master over, but still a subject and not the source of all the gore.  
  
Dropped out of sky but was no more.

In the end, the King had fallen, all the people came a' calling.  
  
To find the ones that yet were stalling, the ones that fell from times before.  
  
The Mighty One returned to heaven, the three lost furies were quickly headin',  
  
To the halls of Hollow Bastion to seek the books of lonely lore.  
  
The battle, over, and two more landed on the crystal falls of shore.  
  
And one brings one, the flower watchmen, wilting willow'd forever more.

As we leave them in this plain end, one last section do I quick send,  
  
About the ones who were lost to the other from so long before.  
  
One's head down and other's held up, did the Cetra soon step up,  
  
To reclaim the mislaid, wholesome love that was thought 'nevermore'.  
  
Scarred like Him, but returned, to that love forever more;  
  
Shall be broken – Nevermore!


End file.
